


Wedding Blues

by Sparrow_Girl1998



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern Era, Multi, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrow_Girl1998/pseuds/Sparrow_Girl1998
Summary: When Anne is chosen to be the maid of honor to her older sister, Isabel, she does not expect to fall head over heels in love with Richard Plantagenet all over again. Modern Day AU Richard/ Anne. Rated M for future chapters.





	Wedding Blues

**Author's Note:**

> When Anne is chosen to be the maid of honor to her older sister, Isabel, she does not expect to fall head over heels in love with Richard Plantagenet all over again. Modern Day AU Richard/ Anne. Rated M for future chapters.  
> *  
> I started thinking of this idea when reading other modern AUs of Richard and Anne. This will be a multichapter fic :)

Chapter 1: Homecoming for the Wedding

 

“So will you be my maid of honor?”

Anne could hear her sister take in a sharp breath. She knew how busy Anne had been with medical school in the past few years. It was not like Anne did not like her sister, she in fact adored her. But with medical residency and coursework, Anne was finding it difficult to find time for friends let alone her family. It was not like she had many friends to begin with. Anne was rather shy and rarely attended social gathering. The last date she had been on was two years ago and she never had experienced physical intimacy with someone.

Her sister was getting married to George Plantagenet, the brother of one of father’s close business partners, Edward. Anne knew Isabel had a deep crush on George since their childhood but she was wary whether the middle brother reciprocated her feelings. George was the most opportunistic of the three Plantagenet brothers and marriage of convenience between the Plantagenet and Neville families meant that both could benefit from each other’s market share. Anne was the black sheep of her family and she had made it clear to her father on her eighteenth birthday that she would not marry for convenience and only for love. Her father had been startled because prior to this Anne had obeyed his every word but he gave into her because she was his favorite child at the end of the day. Isabel unlike Anne had attended finishing school and did not hold a college degree. She spent her evenings at socialite events building connections for their father to exploit later. However, the sisters never grew apart and Anne spent a large part of her weekend talking to Isabel or video calling her. Izzy, as Anne endearingly referred to her had been Anne’s biggest supporter when she had decided to go to medical school. When Anne has received her letter from the University College of London, it was not Anne but rather Isabel who cried tears of joy for her younger sister.  
The Plantagenet family was headed by Edward, George’s older brother and the CEO of York Industries which he had inherited from his father after his early passing. George ran a subsidiary of York Industries, Clarence Consultancy. The youngest brother, Richard like Anne had broken family tradition and had gone off to pursue a PhD in Harvard after he completed his political science degree from Cambridge. Anne still fondly remembered how she had a crush on Richard when they were younger. She still smiled to herself thinking about how Richard had only agreed to dance with his little Anne at his farewell party when he was going away to Cambridge. At that point he of course could not romantically pursue her given that he was eighteen and she fourteen. She hadn’t seen much of Richard since that party and from what she had heard he was a research fellow at the Harvard Kennedy School and had recently broken up with a long time American girlfriend named Katherine.

“Yes, Izzy. I will be your maid of honor.” Anne responded.

“That is wonderful Anne. The bridal party is meeting this Saturday at home. Do you think you could make it?”

“I will free up my schedule.”

Anne compared to the other students did relatively have a light semester since she had done much of the required coursework in the earlier years as she was pushed by her professors to take more advanced courses. She would ask her resident supervisor for a lighter work load until Isabel’s wedding was over. She knew her mentor would give it to her given that the poor man fretted that Anne often overworked herself clocking in more hours than were required of the medical students at the hospital.

“Who is part of the bridal party?”

“Well there is you and then Maggie Burgundy. Also, Elizabeth will be helping with some of planning. And of course, Cecily will want to intrude on the planning of her favorite son’s wedding. Edward’s daughters, Elizabeth and Cecily will be flower girls and I think one of their boys will be the ring boy. Some of my friends from school and finishing school will be there as well.”  
Margaret Burgundy was the sister of George and was married to another affluent businessman, Charles.

“Will Richard be attending the wedding?” Anne asked.

“Of course he will be there for his brother’s wedding. You still think fondly of him don’t you? I never understood what you saw in him. Always so serious and brooding. And his eyes are a bit weird…”

“But he is kind and intelligent.” Anne softly interrupted her sister.

“I suppose he is. Imagine that you and Richard becoming an item.”

“Izzy, you know I don’t have time for relationships plus I bet Richard still sees me as ‘little Anne’ and not a woman.” Anne protested.

“You never know Anne. He hasn’t seen you in almost eight years.”

“I suppose so.” Anne sighed.

*  
Anne took a bus from London to her family manor on Saturday morning. Her father, Richard Neville had suggested sending a car down for her but she did not want to cause a commotion in the student dormitories in the morning especially given that leaving out a few of her close friends, not many knew that studious Anne Neville was the daughter of Richard Neville, one the richest and most powerful businessmen in Britain if not the world. Anne had decided to dress down for the event and wore a simple summer dress with sandals. All the other woman including Izzy and her mother would be either wearing branded clothes or couture clothes. Along with Anne was her luggage bag as she had taken an extended leave from university given that it was her summer break. She had already completed her summer visiting hours at the university hospital and her mentor was more than happy to given his favorite student time off from her hectic schedule.

The Neville manor had been there since the time of Anne’s great great grandfather who had made a fortune on coal. The company then had diversified into the production of other goods before merging with York Industries to become one of the largest and successful conglomerates in the world. The manor not only housed her family but a team of servants as well from a butler to a cook. When Anne had first joined university, she had initially found it difficult to perform chores but now she was used to it and had requested her father to reduce the servants who waited on her. Anne had learnt the importance of being independent and self-sufficient and she did not want to fall back into old habits went she went home on leave.  
Anne was pleased to see that the door was open by Mr. Smith who had been the head butler of the house since Anne was in her cradle.

“Ms. Anne what a pleasure to see you after so long.” He greeted her before trying to take her luggage.

“Mr. Smith, how many times do I have to tell you? It’s Anne to you.” She said taking her luggage herself.

“Your room has been prepared. I must remind you though that the house will be filled with guests in a couple of days so it will be a bit noisy.”

“That is fine Mr. Smith. You forget that I live in a college dormitory.” Anne smiled.

“I never quite could understand why my little Anne never allowed me to purchase her a flat in London. Would be more convenient for you?”

Anne recognized the voice immediately. She ran into the open arms of her father. He smelled of cologne but at the same time he had this rustic scent which reminded her of home.

“How have you been Anne?” He asked kissing her forehead.

“Quite fine Papa. Where are mother and Izzy? I must greet them as well.”

“They are in the sitting hall. Ever since your sister has started planning her wedding, those two have more or less been holed up there. Plus with bridal party joining us for lunch today along with George’s mother, I’m sure Isabel wants to make a good impression on them.”

“I will join them. As maid of honor, I suppose I am required to assist Izzy with all such activities.”

Anne walked with her father to the sitting hall saw Isabel and her mother sitting down with a mess of papers between them.

“Izzy!” Anne ran to hug her older sister followed by her mother.

“How is the planning going?’ Anne asked.

“Very hectic. We have an appointment booked tomorrow for the dress fitting followed by a meeting with the caterer.” Izzy replied.

“Is George helping you with any of this? Or at least his mother?” Anne asked.

“Anne, why would they help us? As the bridal party, it our responsibility to make sure that everyone thing goes to plan.” Her mother reproached her.

“Sorry Mama but I can’t help feeling that Izzy and us have to do all the work while the Plantagenet family simply can enjoy a wedding.”

“You forget that Edward’s wife and Maggie are part of the bridal party. I’m sure they would love to contribute. Plus you know George’s mother with her hawk like stare will not allow anything to pass without her approval.” Isabel remarked.

“And with the wedding being at the manor, the servants are busy preparing rooms for the guests.” Her mother added.

Anne sat down on the couch. This was most probably going to be the most tiring wedding she had attended.  
*  
Richard Plantagenet landed in London at nine in the morning for the wedding of his older brother, George. The wedding would be happening at Middleham manor where the Neville family lived since time immemorial. Richard wondered whether George was already making claims on the house through Isabel’s inheritance. Richard was closer to his older brother, Edward as the two had never quite been their mother’s favorites like George. He caught taxi to his family home first as he would be travelling with George and the rest of his family to the manor. He fondly remembered spending many a holidays there with the Neville family especially Anne. Anne who was four years younger than him seemed to break past his serious demeanor and manage to talk to him about a range of issues from school to politics. He had heard from his mother that she was fourth year medical student at University College of London though she did not know much otherwise about the younger Neville sister.

After his break up with Katherine, Richard had not seen anyone seriously. He drowned himself in his research and teaching. At twenty six, he was one of the rising stars at the Harvard Kennedy School and would be assistant professor by the end of the year. He had a few friends from school, Cambridge and Harvard but all of them were scattered around the globe meaning that they rarely met. He met his closet friend, Francis at school and they both attended Cambridge together. However, Francis decided to join York Industries and Richard left for the States. He did visit his family every other holiday he got especially now that he had nieces and nephews from his brother Edward. He adored those girls especially Elizabeth who was named after her mother but was affectionately known as Lizzy within the family. At eleven, she was already a spitfire and Edward often complained about greying prematurely when his daughter started adolescence. Lizzy was much like her mother Elizabeth Plantagenet who came from a working class background. It had been quite the scandal when Edward had decided to marry the working class Elizabeth over some French millionaire’s daughter mother had handpicked for him.

By the time he reached his family home, it was near noon and Richard could feel the jet lag catching up to him. His brother Edward, his family and mother lived in the family home while George had a bachelor pad in the city. If Edward was still having his many affairs though, Richard was sure he had an apartment as well in the city to avoid bringing them home. Richard was aware Elizabeth knew about her husband’s affairs but she never seemed to react to them. Lizzie who still too young to catch the drift that her father was having affairs was often angry at her father for spending nights away.

He was greeted by Lizzy who it appeared had just returned from boarding school for the summer.

“Uncle Richard is here!” she announced.

Immediately he was surrounded by his three nieces and two nephews who began bombarding him about the United States.

“Now, now children let your uncle be. I’m sure there will be plenty of time for catching up later.” He heard his mother’s voice from the house. Richard smiled and walked in the house. He enveloped his mother in a hug.

“My youngest child is back home. Now before you yell at me, I’ve had some pieces selected for you to wear and the wedding and other functions.”  
Richard rolled his eyes. Trust his mother to take matters in her own hand. Wanting her sons to be dressed in the best tailored suites available in all of England, she had gone ahead and ordered all of Richard’s clothes.

Elizabeth came down the stairs of the grand old house. At forty, his sister in law could still manage to make men swoon at her feet. Her wispy blonde hair was held up in a ponytail and she wore a cocktail dress.

“Richard, what a pleasure to see you in such good health.” She said kissing him on both cheeks.

“I could say the same of you Elizabeth.” He said with a smile.

“Mama has to go to the bridal party lunch. I don’t know why I can’t come.” Lizzy protested.

“That is because you are a flower girl sweet plum and not in the bridal party. Additionally I think this planning will bore you out. Also, once you get married, you can plan your own wedding.”

“Edward not home yet?” Richard inquired.

“He will be joining us the evening. He has meeting.” Elizabeth promptly answered.

Richard nodded. Suddenly he felt two arms lifting him from behind. Trust George to take advantage of the fact that he was the shortest of the brothers.

“My baby brother. Long time no see.” George said putting him down and ruffling his black curly hair.

“George, nice to see you as well.” He said patting his older brother on his back.

“Uncle George promised he would marry me but he isn’t.” Edward and Elizabeth’s youngest Cecilia protested.

“If Uncle George won’t marry you anymore my young lady, I am ready to take his place.” Richard offered with a laugh.

“Look at you Richard putting feelings of distrust between an uncle and his niece.” George complained back smirking as well.

Richard was at home finally. He felt like he needed to sleep for a while for the jet lag to wear off so he asked his mother to show him to his rooms. He feel asleep the moment he hit the bed.


End file.
